bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Untouchable
|} Untouchable - тринадцатый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Входит в делюкс версию альбома. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px Слова I can see you in the window Waiting for my call With the moonlight shining on you You look so beautiful We've been searching for that something That we could call our own But they tell us that we're too young And we need to let it go Ooh, I can barely breathe Ooh, Come run away with me Don't you worry 'bout a thing Don't hurry 'cause a love like this is forever They don't even know a thing We'll show them all that we're much better together The love we got is so untouchable Got the whole world up against us They wanna see us fall But our love is like a castle They can't break down the walls Like a force field all around us Two hearts will keeps us strong Yeah you got me and I got you We're so untouchable Don't you worry 'bout a thing Don't hurry 'cause a love like this is forever They don't even know a thing We'll show them all that we're much better together The love we got is so untouchable Imagine us in paradise, Somewhere only we know And in that place, we'll live our lives We're so untouchable Ooh, come run away with me Don't you worry 'bout a thing Don't hurry 'cause a love like this is forever They don't even know a thing We'll show them all that we're much better together The love we got is so... Don't you worry 'bout a thing Don't hurry 'cause a love like this is forever They don't even know a thing We'll show them all that we're much better together The love we got is so untouchable Превод Я вижу тебя в окне, Ждущую моей машины Лунный свет, что падает тебя Делает тебя такой красивой Мы искали то, что могли назвать нашей собственностью, Но они твердили нам Что мы слишком молоды И нам лучше забыть об этом Ооо, я едва дышу, Ооо, давай убежим Не волнуйся об этом, Не спеши, ведь эта любовь вечна Они даже не знают об этом, Мы покажем им, что нам лучше быть вместе Любовь, что между нами, неприкосновенна Настрой весь мир против нас, Они хотят видеть наше падение, Но наша любовь будто замок, Им не разрушить его стены Как силовое поле вокруг нас, Два сердца прибавляют нам сил Да, ты моя, а я твой Мы неприкосновенны Не волнуйся об этом, Не спеши, ведь эта любовь вечна Они даже не знают об этом, Мы покажем им, что нам лучше быть вместе Любовь, что между нами, неприкосновенна Представь, мы в раю, В любом месте, которое знаем, И там мы будем жить нашей жизнью, Мы неприкосновенны Ооо, давай убежим Не волнуйся об этом, Не спеши, ведь эта любовь вечна Они даже не знают об этом, Мы покажем им, что нам лучше быть вместе Любовь, что между нами Не волнуйся об этом Не спеши, ведь эта любовь вечна Они даже не знают об этом, Мы покажем им, что нам лучше быть вместе Любовь, что между нами, неприкосновенна.